Happy Valentine's Day
by sufferion
Summary: yepp... another feast... another oneshot... This is a sequel to Happy New Year and as you can guess from the title it's a romantic one shot. please read and review


Happy Valentine's Day

This is a sequel to Happy New Year and is dedicated to all my reviewers in particular Psychotic-Religion who had asked for more of the story.

As always: I do not own Inuyasha and any of the characters (but I do own the story mwahahahaa!)

* * *

He was running about the own centre in a frenzy trying to buy a last minute present and surprise for his girlfriend. It was just like him to forget that tomorrow was valentine's day. Thank god his best friend Miroku had reminded him.

He wasn't a great fan of the holiday (that's why he always forgot about it) but wanted to make his Kagome happy. They had been together for the past month … since that faithful New Year's Day… he smirked as he thought about it… and almost lost himself in perverted thoughts but snapped out of it when he realized he was running out of time… the shops would be closed in half an hour.

He stopped at the florist. Just his luck that the shop had run out of roses…well maybe it was just as well… roses were too common a gift… he looked around the shop trying as he tried to remember Kagome's favourite flower… he saw a whole bucket-full of them… white narcissus… that was it… and there and then an idea started brewing in his head…

… Meanwhile Kagome was in her apartment with her best friend Sango…

"So Kagome… you got your gift for Inuyasha yet?" asked Sango while wrapping up her gift for her boyfriend Miroku.

"Well… not exactly…"said Kagome sadly "you know how Inuyasha hates valentines and all that romantic stuff so I decided not to do anything about valentines... he probably won't even realize it's valentines anyway…"

"Oh Kagome… but you should celebrate it! What if he happens to remember about valentines huh?"

"Well I do have a card for him and I knitted him a black scarf but I decided not to give them to him on valentine's so as not to make him feel guilty about forgetting about it."

"Well if he does remember you have back up then. Miroku made sure I remember tomorrow is valentine's. He's been sending me a rose every day the past week with a note saying "7 days till valentine's" and so on. He can be sooo sweet when he puts his mind to it!" said Sango smiling.

"What did you get him?" asked Kagome looking at the bulky parcel…

"I got him a show case to house his collection of glass prayer beads. Hehe and I placed a little something in each of the boxes" replied Sango with a mysteriously.

"What sort of 'something'?" asked Kagome curiously.

Sango blushed a deep shade of red "Well… uhmmm…. Some nice lingerie" she replied turning almost purple.

"Oh! You're becoming even more perverted than Miroku" laughed her friend while patting her on the back.

"You should speak! The sounds I hear coming from your bedroom!" exclaimed Sango successfully making Kagome blush worse than her.

"Don't worry I won't be here 2morrow night " Sango went on " so you can be as loud as you want" she duked a shoe which was aimed very accurately at her.

The two friends laughed and gossiped together and made plans for the day after.

…. Back in the town centre, Inuyasha, having successfully bought what he needed, met up with Miroku in a pub for a beer.

"Over here Yasha" called out his friend from a table surrounded by beautiful bartenders. 'Just like Miroku to be surrounded by women. Well at least he wasn't groping them' thought Inuyasha as he pushed himself through the swarm of chattering females and sat next to his friend.

"I don't think Sango would be exhilarated to see this" he pointed out as h took a swing of a much needed beer.

"Oh Sango doesn't mind… she knows it doesn't mean anything "said Miroku as he shooed away the girls. "So… you're all set for tomorrow?"

"Yepp! Kagome will get a nice surprise."

"Yes… and you'll get a nice reward you dirty dog!" said Miroku smiling pervertidly.

"Oh shut up you one track-minded fool. What did you get Sango?"

"I got her a humungous box of chocolates and inside is an envelope with a booking for a weekend break for the two of us at Tama spa-resort " said Miroku " and a few other things you really wouldn't want to hear about" he added with a wink.

They finished off their beers and called it a day.

* * *

Valentine's Day…

Kagome woke up to the sound of a scream. She rushed out in the hall and saw Sango jumping up and down waving an envelope. Then she almost throttled Miroku in a painful bear-hug.

"Oh Kagome… I'm off to Tama-resort! Yaaay! It's a dream come true….look he even packed me a bag!" screamed Sango joyfully.

"I'm so happy for you Sango" said Kagome smiling "but if I were you I'd check the bag he packed for you and make sure there's something decent to wear" she added pointing at a sweat-dropping-Miroku.

They joked around and had breakfast together. Then Miroku and Sango left for their romantic weekend and Kagome stood in her kitchen cleaning up the mess they'd left.

She showered and got dressed for work… on her way to work happy couples were hugging or kissing each other with gifts and flowers and such. The valentine thing was beginning to get to her… it was a pity she would have to spend it all by herself. Inuyasha had called her late in the evening to tell her that he'd been called away for the weekend on a business trip. Just her luck! She hadn't been hoping for anything special but she had been counting on a pleasant and cheerful weekend with her boyfriend. 'Oh well 'she sighed 'things can't be helped'…

… After a long and tiring day of work… all she could think about was a nice long bath and her soft bed… she had tried calling Inuyasha at least a dozen times on his mobile but it had been off all day long with only his voice mail to cheer her up. She opened the door to her apartment she dropped her stuff on the kitchen table and then her eyes caught something white on the floor in the hallway.

She walked to it and found a white petal. From its sweet scent she recognized it immediately as the petal of a narcissus. She then noticed another one a few steps away… then saw that there was a whole trail of them laid out pointing to her bedroom down the corridor. She followed the petals to her bedroom door when all the lights went out. Shit! Today everything was against her!

She fumbled in the dark for her door knob and suddenly fell in crashing into the floor. A pair of strong arms caught her and held her close…

The scent of narcissus filled her nostrils and she stared at her room. It was illuminated by a zillion candles which were all set to form a heart in the centre of her room apart from the ones on her desk and the chandelier and a small table in the middle of the heart. The table had been set for two and plushy cushions were laid on the floor on opposite sides of the table. Narcissus flowers were scattered all over the place. Sitting in the middle of the table stood a small teddy-bear holding a rose and small wrapped parcel. She was still drinking it in when she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Happy valentine's day Kags "he whispered.

She turned round and hugged him back "Oh Inuyasha" she said with tears in her eyes " i… i… I don't know what to say… this … this .. is.." she stammered… He cut her off with a long passionate kiss…... ... ... ... ...

It was a pity that after all those preparations… they never got to sitting down to their romantic dinner… … …


End file.
